


seven minutes in heaven

by intertwiningwords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: everyone knows rich and michael like each other...except for rich and michael.





	seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship and it's basically canon now sooooooo enjoy this

Without his SQUIP, Rich was actually...really cool.

He was hilarious, his lisp was adorable, and he seemed more free and happy by the days. It made Jeremy happy to see someone he had previously detested change and grow and become one of his close friends.

And Michael seemed to really like Rich too, which Jeremy loved. Ever since the whole play fiasco, Jeremy felt closer with his peers than ever. He and Brooke were on good terms again, and she was happy for him and Christine. Jeremy suspected that she had her eye on Jenna Rolan, which he teased her about constantly. Chloe apologized to him for Halloween, and knowing they’d both been drunk and all, he tentatively forgave her. She was back with Jake, and they seemed much healthier the second time around.

And Jeremy had Christine. The girl he’d dreamed about simply being able to talk to for so long was now his girlfriend. Yeah, his fucking  _ girlfriend _ . It was better than he could have ever hoped.

Their love of theatre and all things geeky kept them talking for ages. She was significantly shorter than him, and had to stand on her toes to kiss him properly. And she didn’t care if his hands were sweaty or if he jiggled his leg under the table on lunch dates. She didn’t mock his acne; she did facemasks with him because she knew he was insecure about it, but insisted she didn’t mind either way. And she never laughed when he stuttered, or made fun of the things he was already ashamed of. She only teased him about the things he was okay with, and he teased her right back.

And then there was Michael and Rich, the two most oblivious people in the whole fucking world.

Seriously, they all had been devising plans to get them together for months.

Rich literally blushed whenever Michael walked into a room, and Michael was always talking about “oh, Rich did this”, or “Rich said this the other day”, and even, “Rich’s lisp is so cute”.

It was adorably frustrating how dumb their friends could be, but it needed to stop before they all lost their minds.

Parties at Jake’s house weren’t really a thing anymore for obvious reasons, but Chloe’s parents were away for the weekend and decided to throw a little party, just their group. Thus began their brilliant plan to set up Rich and Michael.

Once they were substantially tipsy, Chloe insisted on a little game of truth or dare.

“We’re too old for this game, Chlo,” Rich whined, but sat down anyway.

“Don’t be boring,” Chloe slurred, reaching over to pinch his cheek, which he playfully slapped away. “Brooke, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Brooke replied, fiddling with a stray bottle cap.

Chloe thought for a moment before voicing her question. “If you had to hook up with one person here, who you haven’t already, who would it be?”

She blushed up to her ears and averted her eyes to the carpet. “Jenna,” she replied.

Jenna’s eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise, a small smile forming on her face. “Aw, Brooke!”

“Next question!” Brooke cried, wanting the attention off herself in that moment. “Jeremy, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Jeremy replied.

Chloe huffed. She was clearly looking forward to some crazy dares, and would be calling them all prudes by the next round.

“What’s your favorite thing about Christine?” Brooke asked, shooting him a smile.

Now it was Jeremy’s turn to blush. “Oh! Uh, I don’t know how you expect me to pick just one,” he trailed off with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “But, uh, I guess if I had to choose...her passion? Like, how she talks about everything she loves with so much genuine happiness and the way her eyes light up when she does…”

Christine looked close to happy tears at her boyfriend’s words, and promptly snuggled up to his shoulder. “You’re a dork,” she mumbled.

Jeremy was so red he looked like he might faint, but he was smiling. “Rich, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Rich replied without hesitation, smirking.

Jeremy pretended to think as if they hadn’t planned this exact moment days prior. “Play seven minutes in heaven with someone we pick,” Jeremy said.

Rich rolled his eyes. “First truth or dare, now seven minutes in heaven. We’re really throwing it back to middle school tonight, huh?”

“Just get in the closet, Rich!” Chloe said.

“Really? I just came out of it though!”

They couldn’t help but laugh at that as Rich did as he was told.

“I nominate Michael,” Jenna said.

“What? Why me?” Michael said immediately, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, which Jeremy knew was a nervous tick of his.

“Cause you’re the only single person here who hasn’t already kissed Rich.”

“What- that’s stupid logic, first of all, and when..when did you kiss him?” Michael replied.

“Irrelevant information. Just get in the stupid closet, and don’t say you just came out because you’ve been out since the womb.”

“Alright, alright!” Michael put his hands up in defeat and went into the closet, bracing himself.

 

***

 

“So, are we gonna play while they’re in there, or-?”

“Shut up Jake! I’m trying to listen,” Chloe hissed.

“Maybe we should give them some privacy?” Christine suggested.

Jenna literally laughed out loud. “There’s no privacy with this group, haven’t you realized by now?”

 

***

 

“Oh! Uh, hi Michael,” Rich said.

“Hey,” Michael said.

Awkward silence fell between them.

“So-”

“I just- No, sorry, you go first!”

“No, you go first.”

“I interrupted you though.”

“I think we interrupted each other, actually.”

“I was just gonna say I wasn’t expecting them to send you,” Rich shrugged.

“Oh. Are you disappointed?” Michael asked.

“No! I mean, no, of course not,” Rich replied immediately.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So, I’ve never played this before,” Michael said. “What’s the point?”

“We’re locked in here for seven minutes and the tension of being locked in a small space is supposed to make us want to fuck,” Rich shrugged again.

“Oh.”

“Obviously that’s not gonna happen.”

“Ha, no way.”

“I mean, I think the point is we have to at least kiss, but there’s no way they’ll know if we did or not so we don’t have to cause you probably don’t-” Rich’s rambling was cut short by Michael crashing their lips together.

They stayed like that for what simultaneously felt like seconds and years.

When they finally pulled away, Rich’s scarred face was blushing and surprised. “Oh,” he said.

Michael ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I just-”

“Don’t you dare apologize for that,” Rich cut him off. “You don’t- Fuck, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he admitted with a small laugh.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” 

“How long?”

“Since I got my Squip removed. Maybe even before then, but when I had it I think it tried to push all my feelings for guys away, so…”

“Wow,” Michael breathed. “I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

“But you..?”

“Yes, I feel the same way. At least, since you got your SQUIP out...When I first visited you in the hospital and I heard your lisp…”

“Oh, shut up,” Rich laughed. “No way this stupid lisp is what charmed you.”

“It’s not stupid!” Michael cried. “I love it And you were just...shy and like I’d never seen you before.”

“I’m really glad it’s dark in here so you can’t see how red I am,” Rich chuckled.

“Oh, same,” Michael replied with his own little laugh.

“How much time do you think we have left?”

“At least a good four minutes.”

“Think we can fill that time with kissing?”

“I would love to.”

 

***

 

Needless to say, their mission was accomplished when the two emerged from the closet holding hands (how fitting). And they continued the night as normal, besides Rich staying curled up at Michael’s side.

Well, now, they just needed to get Jenna and Brooke together somehow…

But that could wait until another night.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated in the form of kudos or comments! one second of your day could make a writer's much better.
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
